


Fricking Coconuts

by SandyLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyLovesDestiel/pseuds/SandyLovesDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean threw a coconut at Cas' head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fricking Coconuts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing stop looking at me like that

Dean knocked out a guy by throwing a coconut at his head. That was new.

"Oh my God, Dean what did you do?" Sam shouted from afar, running toward them as fast as he could on the sandy beach and almost tripping in the process in his haste.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything, the guy was suddenly right there and I couldn't stop myself," he said in defense, kneeling with Sam beside the unconscious guy on the ground with a bulge swelling out of his head.

“We need to get him to a hospital, you might have fractured his skull for all we know,” Sam said, looking the dude over with concern and shooting Dean a glare.  
“Hey, in my defense, it was suppose to hit your ass but then you ran, making me chase after you and then – “

“Alright, Dean, just call the ambulance already.”

 

As it turned out, thankfully, he didn’t have a fractured skull or anything serious like that. He just needed some rest and serious pampering. And apparently Dean was going to be the one who would be giving it to him.

And so, when he woke up, Dean was the first thing that he saw.

“You…” he said weakly.

“Yeah, yeah I know, I’m the one who threw the coconut that knocked you out. I’m sorry alright? I’m here to make it up to you ‘till I gotta leave when my holidays end so… get your thinking hat on because you’re deciding what we should do first.”

He cleared his throat. “Umm, I don’t even know your name.”

“Dean Winchester, at your service,” Dean waved his hand around as he bowed dramatically.

“Hi, Dean, I’m Castiel, it was nice to meet you but you kind of threw a coconut at my head,” the man said in one breath, unblinkingly.

Dean just sort of stared at him for a while before bursted out laughing.

“Yeah, real sorry about that.”

“Apology accepted, I’m sure you didn’t mean it. At least I hope so,” Cas said, a small smile appearing on his lips.

“I didn’t mean it. You can count on that.”

A moment of silence.

“So…” both of them spoke up at the same time and both smiled awkwardly at each other.

“So whatcha wanna do today?” Dean asked, clasping his hands together while his elbows rested on his knees, looking at Castiel in expectation.

“I uhhh, I don’t really know?” He let out a small laugh. “I don’t know maybe just sit here and watch crappy TV? I’m still feeling quite a bit woozy, sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine, sure we’ll do just that.”

In the end, they did more than that. They talked. About a lot of stuff. Dean found out that Cas also came here because of the holidays, too and that he was due to leave the same time that Dean was. He found out that Cas worked as a lawyer and that he came from Texas (coincidences much?) and he loved the color blue. Cas loved to read books when he has the time and he also loved drinking tea very much. A bit of a nerd but then again, so was Dean in a way. Cas was one of the youngest one in his apparently enormous family and even though he wasn’t close to any of his siblings he still kept in contact with them. He knew that Cas was kind and patience and caring by the way he talked about the people around him and the way he talked to the nurses that came in to check up on him.

At the end of the day, when Dean had to leave the hospital and get back to the hotel, he didn’t even want to go. All he wanted to do was stay just a little more then a little more then a little more all just to talk to Cas.

That was the beginning of the cycle.

Dean would get up everyday, go to the hospital to check up on Cas then leave when the nurses came in to pester him about visiting hours and hospital regulations.

After a day or so, Cas was given permission to leave.

That was when Dean suggested they go out for a drink and had them both so drunk by the end of the night they had barely gotten pass the threshold of Dean’s hotel room before collapsing and passed out.

The next day they spent lounging on the beach with their sunglasses on drinking iced tea because their head was pounding so hard it felt like some giant’s hands were squeezing their brains like oranges, not stopping until there was nothing left but a pile of mush.

And Sam stood idly by with a smile on his face watching all of it unfold before him. Not only did he not get a coconut smacking into his ass but Dean also found himself a potential date for the foreseeable future. Not that the guy would ever admit it to anyone, the stubborn bastard, but the facts were all there and to be honest, he couldn’t be happier about it.

 

Dean decided to go back to work two days earlier because that was when Cas was leaving.

Sam met some chick names Jess and decided she was worth sticking around for and stayed behind.

They boarded their plane in relative ease with no interruption, talking the whole way, joking and laughing and teasing each other.

It was all fun and games until they hit a turbulence.

And then the plane went down.

It took them days to find land and when their feet finally hit solid ground, all Cas had to say was:

“Well, I guess there are worse things than getting hit over the head with a coconut.”


End file.
